Embarazo al estilo Vocaloid
by Zuleyma-Mizu
Summary: Esta historia se basa sobre el embarazo de Miku, conosca a los nuevos gemelos Kagamine! LenxMiku, Lemon en el especial del dia de las madres :D Dedicado a Marce Otaku n.n
1. Capitulo 1: Noticia

Embarazo al estilo Vocaloid

Capitulo 1: Noticia, Primer Mes

Voy a matar a mi hermano por hacerte esto Miku-nee!–gritaba una furiosa Rin a una pálida Miku, hace días que Miku se sentía mareada y vomitaba muy a menudo, además, comía mas que nunca y todo se le antojaba a cada rato, y aunque ella, ya tenía sus sospechas de que tenia, decidió ir al doctor para verificar lo que pensaba que tenia, por ello, le pidió a Rin que le acompañase, pero al parecer… fue una mala idea.-

Rin seguía maldiciendo a su hermano y gritando quien sabe que cosas más, mientras Miku pensaba… "Como se lo diré a Len? Le gustara? Se asustara?" esa y muchas otras preguntas pasaban por su mente, y se temió lo peor, que tal si a Len no le parecía? Y si le dejaba sola? aunque Len no era así, no podía evitar pensar eso.

Sonrió con ternura, un bebe, pensaba con alegría, y es que el doctor, le acababa de confirmar que estaba embarazada, tenia 1 semana de embarazo, y aunque a Len no le gustara y la dejara sola, ella seguiría adelante y cuidaría a su bebe por si misma, Len se lo perdería.

Miku salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho una puerta cerrarse de golpe, tardo uno segundos en reaccionar para después mirar por toda la habitación y darse cuenta de algo… RIN YA NO ESTABA! Miku se asusto, sabiendo como es Rin de aseguro se fue para decirle a Len que estaba embarazada y dejarlo medio muerto por tanto golpe, así que se apresuro, pago la consulta tomo su bolsa y salió a toda prisa del lugar, persiguiendo a Rin, aunque esta ya le llevaba mucha ventaja.

En la casa Vocaloid.

Todos los vocaloid (menos Rin y Miku) estaban reunidos en la sala, sentados en los sillones viendo la televisión, aunque solo Gakupo veía realmente la televisión, pues Kaito comía helado como si no hubiera mañana, Meiko estaba borracha, Luka platicaba con Neru, pero Neru estaba entretenida con su celular, prestándole la mínima atención a Luka, y Len, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

En que pensaba Len?

En como proponerle matrimonio a Miku, pues con solo 7 meses de noviazgo con ella, quería pasar toda su vida junto a ella, lo sabía, ella era la indicada. Pero aun no se presentaba en momento adecuado para decírselo, además, no sabía como, y es que eso era súper mega difícil, y el se ponía muy nervioso.

Len seguía sumido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho como la puerta se abrió y cerro de golpe, todos dejaron lo que estaban asiendo y vieron asia la entrada para ver a una Rin súper enojada, mirando solamente a Len, a todos les dio miedo, mas a Len, Rin se acerco lentamente a Len, y con cada paso que daba, su furia crecía, finalmente se encontró con Len frente a frente.

Todos estaban en silencio, nadie decía nada, por miedo a Rin.

Len miro a Rin confundido, por que estaba tan enojada?...

TE VOY A MATAR LEN KAGAMINE! –grito Rin ante de echársele encima a Len, golpeándolo, mordiéndolo, rasguñándolo y haciéndole otras cosas más, mientras que el pobre chico apenas podía cubrirse con su manos.-

PERO QUE HICE? –Pregunto el Len confundido, dicho esto Rin se enojo más y empezó a pegarle más fuerte.-

COMO QUE NO SABES? –Pregunto Rin en forma de rugido.- NO SABES QUE MIKU-NEE ESTA EMBARAZADA Y TODO ES POR TU CULPA ESTÚPIDO HERMANO! –le revelo Rin a Len, dejándole de pegar, toda la sala estaba en silencio, todos estaban con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa por la noticia.-

C-Como? –pregunto Len anonado, todos le miraron con sorpresa.-

QUE ACASO NO SABES COMO SE HACEN LOS BEBES? –preguntaron todos en shock, Len asintió con la cabeza, y todos suspiraron de alivio, ya no tendrían de nuevo "esa platica".-

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, Miku entro a la casa jadeando por tanto correr, y de nuevo el silencio reino hasta que Len hablo.

Miku tenemos que hablar –dijo seriamente, Miku se asusto, y las dudas la empezaron a venir de nuevo, pero, ¡todo era culpa de Rin! Por que tuvo que abrir su bocota? Por que no se pudo quedar callada?. Miku suspiro y asintió, sabiendo que no tenia caso pelear por eso, aunque ya luego se las pagaría Rin.-

Supongo, que ya te lo dijo Rin, verdad? –pregunto Miku, Len asintió y Miku miro a rin quien solo puso una cara de "perdón" y Miku volvió a suspirar.- Y bien? Que te parece? –pregunto ella con miedo, aun con esas dudas rondando por su cabeza, pero, de pronto todas las dudas desaparecieron cuando vio que Len le sonría tiernamente.-

Miku yo… sabias que te amo verdad? –Miku asintió torpemente con la cabeza.- Y todavía preguntas que me parece? Miku me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo! Voy a ser papa! –grito mientras abrazaba a Miku con fuerza, esta solo sonreía mientras lagrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos, todos miraban la escena con ternura.-

Len sonrió, pensando que este era el momento perfecto para pedirle matrimonio.

Miku Hatsune, en estos 7 meses que hemos salido juntos me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, y no solo eso, si no que también ahora me darás la alegría de ser padre, así que –dijo Len mientras se ponía de rodillas y de la bolsa de su pantalón saca un pequeño aniño de diamante.- aceptarías ser la señora Kagamine por toda la eternidad!

Todos exclamaron sorprendidos, y Miku, estaba en shock. Poco a poco sus cerebro fue procesando lo que Len acababa de decir y las lagrimas de felicidad volvieron a salir de sus ojos, mientras abrazaba a Len fuertemente.

Claro que si, y no dudes que lo hare Len Kagamine! –Grito Miku mientras las lagrimas aun salían de sus ojos, Len festejo en silencio, y finalmente Len rompió el abrazo para poner lentamente el aniño en el dedo de Miku, quien sonrió aun con lagrimas en los ojos, finalmente termino de ponérselo y los dos se unieron en un tierno beso.-

Todos los Vocaloids gritaron y festejaron ante tal escena.

Felicidades chicos! –dijo una sonriente Luka.-

No puedo creer que te quieras casar con la voz de pito –dijo Neru rodando los ojos, aunque sonreía y todos los Vocaloids juraron escuchar un "felicidades" salir entre un susurro de su boca.-

No creas que te salvas Len, ya hablaremos de esto mas tarde –dijo Meiko seria, Len trago saliva y asintió nervioso, imaginándose lo que el pasaría al rato, Meiko sonrió.- aunque por ahora, felicidades.

Esto se merece una celebración! –grito Kaito, quien en todo este rato, no había dejado de comer helado, Meiko apenas escucho la palabra "celebración" y ya había sacado muchas botellas de saske, todos le miraron con una gotita en la cabeza.-

Felicidades Miku-nee –dijo Rin, quien recibió un coscorrón de parte de Miku, Rin le miro con lagrimitas en los ojos, pero sonrió, sabiendo que se lo merecía.-

Umm genial, una boda –hablo por fin Gakupo, imaginándose a Miku en un precioso vestido blanco, con Len a su lado vistiendo un elegante smoking negro y al los lados todos los Vocaloids vestidos elegantemente felicitándolos arrojándoles un poco de arroz.-

Oigan y apropósito, donde esta Gumi? –pregunto Luka.-

Y como se llamara el niño? –pregunto Gakupo, quien recibió un golpe de Meiko.-

No seas tonto Gakupo será niña! –dijo Meiko imaginándose a una niña cabello aqua-marina con ojos azules.-

Claro de que no será niño –intervino Kaito imaginándose a un chico rubio de ojos aqua-marina.-

Y así empezó una pelea de sexos, discutiendo sobre que seria el hijo o hija-no-nacido/a de Len y Miku.

Miku y Len miraban esa escena con una gotita en la cabeza.

Oigan chicos… -los llamo Miku tratando de que le hicieran caso, lo que fue en vano.- Chicos… -los volvió a llamar, y de nuevo no le hicieron caso, Miku perdió la paciencia.- CHICOS! –grito Miku, y alfin le hicieron caso, Miku se tranquilizo un poco.- No tiene caso pelear por eso, tendrán que esperar 5 meses para saber que es –dijo Miku, y los demás asintieron.- además, que no íbamos a celebra que Len y yo nos casamos? –una risita nerviosa se escapo de la boca de los Vocaloids, pues había olvidado eso por la pelea.-

BIEN A CELEBRAR SE HA DICHO –Dijo Len abrazando a Miku por la cintura, todos asintieron poniéndose a celebrar a su manera, y desde atrás Miku y Len los veían sonriendo, podrían ser un poco distraídos y idiotas, pero, eran su familia, y no la cambiarían por nada.-

Si supieran todo lo que les esperaría mas adelante…

Y bien, que les pareció?

Es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja, además, nos e muy bien ese tema de cómo-bienen-los bebes-al mundo, recuerden que aun tengo 12 añitos :D y pronto 13 este 10 de mayo! Como ya dije se aceptan regalitos! X3!

Marce Otaku espero que te haiga gustado, y no te preocupes, el lemon vendrá mas adelante! :D, además, subiré un One-Shot de puro Lemon, ese será de practica xD así que esperalo! C:

Ayúdenme a decidir si es niño o niña D: y su nombre xD déjenlo en comentarios C:

Comentarios? X3!


	2. Capitulo 2:Preparativos para la boda

**Vocaloid no me pertenece -w- es de sus respectivos dueños.**

**Primero que nada, gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Tomokichibi: **Gemelos, la idea me agrada, pero habría otros gemelos Kagamine y los confundieran un poco, ya que hay unos xD

**Cindy Williams Black: **Si, este Fic va para largo~~ ¡y de verdad! Tienes una historia, me la voy a leer, por fis inspírate y continúala C:

**Miku75: **Me están convenciendo de que sean gemelos, serán una ternurita *-* solo imagínenselos *o*, y de ¿verdad? Eres como Rin xD jajajaja

**Marce-chan: **Gomen, te incluí en la historia, junto con Natty-san, si quieres te quito de la historia, solo dime si te molesta Marce-chan :D, saldrás en la boda *-* y bueno si quieres participar en el Fic tendras que decirme como eres físicamente n.n

**Eclipse Total: **espero haber mejorado mi ortografía xD te informo que en este Fic habrá MeikoxKaito *-* también habrá lemon de ellos, claro, después del lemon de Len y Miku, yo creo por el capitulo 3 o 4 :D

**Temari Uchiha Fans: **Que bien que le haya gustado Temari-chan y si, habrá un bebe hombrecito, ya me convencí, ¡serán gemelos! Pero aun me falta decidir los nombres xD

**Lalamaria21: **Claro que seras la madrina de sus hijos Lala-chan! Te incluiré en el Fic (si quieres) solo dime como eres físicamente: D

**NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotaku.D : **Gomen, te incluí en la historia junto con Marce-chan, si quieres te quito de la historia n.n, solo dímelo :D y al igual que Marce-chan necesitas decirme como eres físicamente (vuelvo a repetir, si quieren)

**Mako DarSky:** serán gemelos, y ya lo subí, tarde pero seguro xD

**De verdad muchas gracias muchas gracias por comentar :D, se me olvido decir, Miku tiene 20 años y Len 18, de los demás Vocaloids no se me las edades, si alguien fuera tan amable de decírmelas, solo se me la de Rin por que es la gemela de Len xD.**

**Sin más dejo el capitulo C:~~ **

**Capitulo 2: Preparativos para la boda, Segundo mes.**

Gritos, eso es lo que se escuchaba por todo el salón.

Los Vocaloids estaban en un gran salón, con una fuente y un patio hermoso, arreglando los preparativos para la boda de Len y Miku. Meiko gritaba como loca dando órdenes a los demás Vocaloids para que arreglaran bien el salón, y todos los Vocaloids hacían lo que decía, por miedo.

Miku observaba todo divertida, desayunando en una mesa.

¿Qué desayunaba?

Como Meiko, Rin, Neru, Luka y Gumi habían leído un libro de "Embarazo" le habían dicho (obligado) a Miku que comiera todo lo que decía ese libro, carnes, verduras, vitaminas, cereales, etc.

Desayunaba, un plato de cereal integral, acompañado por huevos a la mexicana, junto con un jugo de naranja y leche, con pan de dulce, y por ultimo una banana, era la ultima, ya que Len se había comido todos las que había (que eran como 10) hasta que Rin y Meiko lo detuvieron. Pobre, a este paso la harían explotar, aunque por sorpresa Miku se comía todo eso y apenas se llenaba.

Por eso, y por el embarazo ya se le notaba un poco la pancita. Y eso la hacia hermosa y tierna, mas por la ropa que llevaba que era un vestido rosa con zapatos del mismo color, el cabello suelto junto con un pasador de banana (que a Len le encantaba), ella era la única vocaloid que vestía diferente.

Meiko suspiro, esos idiotas no hacían las cosas como les decía. ¡A este paso no acabarían nunca! Y solo faltaba 1 mes para la boda, ya que tenían todo listo, la iglesia, el salón, los padrinos **(Nota de la autora: Mas bien son madrinas, ya que las 2 son mujeres xD**), quienes eran unas chicas que había conocido en la calle y estas insistieron demasiado que al final terminaron aceptando, sus nombres eran Marce y Natty, y estas habían invitado a más personas quienes seguramente eran sus amigas, si tenían todo listo, pero, aun así, sentía que faltaba algo

Se puso a pensar un rato sobre que faltaba hasta que algo iso CLICK en su cabeza…

¡Faltaba el vestido y el traje de los novios! Aparte también faltaban los vestidos de las damas de honor, sin contar los trajes de los demás Vocaloids

Meiko se palmeo la cara de frustración, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta y olvidar ese GRAN detalle?

Meiko llamo a todos los Vocaloids y les dijo el GRAN detalle que había olvidado, y todos se palmearon la cara de frustración, aparte de tener que decorar el salón, soportar los gritos de Meiko, tener que consentir los antojos de Miku, ahora debería de ir a comprar los trajes, todos suspiraron, Meiko pagaría por eso.

Después de terminar de arreglar, los Vocaloids se dividieron en 2 grupos, uno de chicos y otro de chicas, para ir a comprar los vestidos y trajes, eran las 3:00: Pm, aun así quedaron de verse para comer a las 5:00: Pm en un restaurante llamado "Love&Lucky", y así, cada quien fue a comprar sus respectivos trajes.

* * *

Con las chicas

Las Vocaloids caminaban por el centro de la ciudad, buscando una tienda de vestidos para bodas. Caminaron por unos minutos más buscando hasta que hallaron una tienda, esta estaba un poco grande y estaba pintada de color azul marino, y en un letrero grande decía "Vestidos de novias de Zuleyma Mizu" **(Nota de la autora: pero que original nombre xD)**. Entraron para curiosear un poco y ver si había buenos vestidos, apenas pusieron un pie en la tienda e inmediatamente una niña de al parecer 12 años, de pelo café peinado por una coleta, ojos cafes, tez blanca un poco alta, vestida con un short rosa y una camisa gris, y tenis blancos apareció de la nada ante ellas, asustándolas.

¡Bienvenidas! ¿Se les ofrece algo? –pregunto la niña sonriendo, las Vocaloids tardaron unos segundos para tranquilizarse del susto, para después decir.-

Si, queremos ver vestidos de novias, también para damas de honor por favor–dijo Miku, un poco más tranquila, sabía que asustarse no era bueno para el bebe, la niña le miro con curiosidad y después sonrió.-

¡Vaya estas embarazada! ¿No es así? –Pregunto la niña sonriendo, Miku asintió con la cabeza.- ¡Felicidades! Mi nombre es Zuleyma Mizu, soy la dueña de esta tienda, y díganme, ¿quien se casa? –todas señalaron a Miku- ¡Así que eres tu! Bueno pasen por aquí y vean cuanto quieran n.n –dijo sin dejar de sonreír, las Vocaloids asintieron y dieron las gracias, para después comenzar a ver los vestidos.-

Había vestidos muy bonitos, anqué les sorprendía que una niña de apenas 12 años pudiera hacer vestidos de novias, no negaban que estaban preciosos . Meiko veía todos con la carita iluminada, le hacia mucha ilusión casarse, pero, aun no llegaba el indicado.

Miku miraba los vestidos, ninguno le llamaba la atención, aunque eran muy bonitos. Hasta que lo vio, el vestido perfecto, (estaba puesto en un maniquí) era un vestido blanco con toques amarillos, el vestido era largo con un generoso escote y llevaba crinolina (no se como se escriba :B) tenia guantes blancos que le llegaban arriba del codo, era perfecto, le gustaba mucho.

Zuleyma que estaba por ahí, vio como Miku miraba el vestido, así que le pregunto.

¿Quieres probártelo? –Miku asintió, pasaron unos minutos y Zuleyma le entrego el vestido en sus manos a Miku, quien le sonrió y fue a los vestidores para probárselo.-

* * *

Mientras tanto con los hombres.

Nuestros queridos Vocaloids estaban en una tienda de trajes, a diferencia de las chicas estos no tardaron mucho en elegir.

Len vestía un smoking negro con una corbata amarilla, Gakupo un smoking blanco con corbata morada, y Kaito un smoking azul con corbata del mismo color, faltaba decir que todas las chicas que pasaban por ahí se les quedaban viendo con corazones en los ojos, pero estos solo las ignoraban.

Nos llevamos estos –le dijo Len a la muchacha que los había atendido, esta estaba embobada viéndolos.- Eh disculpe… -la muchacha salió de su trance y dejo de babear, esta solo se sonrojo.-

En seguida –dijo yéndose de ese lugar, avergonzada.-

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la muchacha salió con los trajes y se los entrego a los chicos, estos agradecieron y se fueron de la tienda.

Bien ahora solo faltan los zapatos –Dijo Kaito, Len y Gakupo asintieron, no tardarían mucho, además faltaba como 1 hora para reunirse con las chicas.-

* * *

Bien volvamos con las chicas.

¡Te ves hermosa Miku-chan! –grito Meiko junto a las demás Vocaloids, Miku sonreía sonrojada, viéndose en un espejo, en verdad ese vestido no se le veía para nada mal (es el vestido de Romeo and Cinderella por si las dudas).-

Gracias chicas, Zuleyma-san me llevo este –dijo Miku sin dejar de verse, Zuleyma sonrió y asintió.-

Rato después, las Vocaloids salían de la tienda, pues los vestidos de damas de honor también los habían elegido, eran cortos, con escotes y de color aqua-marina, el color favorito de Miku, Zuleyma se despidió de ellas con una sonrisa y despidiéndose con la mano, no sin antes agradecer que la invitaran a la boda, a lo que ellas contestaron con un "de nada". Meiko cargaba todas las bolsas, ya que a Miku se le ocurrió ponerle ese castigo por haber olvidado los trajes y vestidos para la boda, quien diría que Miku fuera tan mala.

Y todavía faltan los zapatos Meiko-chan~~ -dijo Miku burlonamente, mientras que Rin,Neru,Gumi y Luka reían, Meiko solo suspiro.-

* * *

Volvamos con los sexis Vocaloids *-*

Nuestros queridos chicos esperaban ya en la cafetería, pues no se habían tardaron mucho en elegir los zapatos, ya faltaba poco para que se encontraran con las chicas, por lo que decidieron empezar a pedir la comida.

¿Seguro que no debemos esperarlas? –pregunto Gakupo, Len y Kaito le miraron y negaron con la cabeza.-

Conociéndolas seguro se tardaran otra hora mas –dijo Len mientras tomaba su bebida, la cual acababan de traer junto con la de Kaito y Gakupo.-

Mujeres, ya sabes como son –dijo Kaito suspirando, Gakupo guardo silencio y bebió su bebida, tenían razón.-

* * *

Volvamos con nuestras Vocaloids favoritas n.n

Todas estornudaron, mientras veían y se probaban los zapatos.

¿Que abra sido eso? –pregunto Miku probándose unas zapatillas de cristal, las cuales según Meiko quedaban con el vestido.-

Mmm de aseguró alguien hablaba de nosotros a nuestras espaldas –dijo Neru viendo las zapatillas que se había probado Miku, realmente quedaban con el vestido.- Meiko tenia razón, si quedan con el vestido.

Oye Neru, no te vas a probar tus zapatos –le pregunto Rin a Neru, esta negó con la cabeza.-

Yo ya había elegido los míos desde hace rato –dijo señalando una caja de zapatos que estaba en el sofá que había ahí para sentarse.-

Por cierto Miku-nee, esas zapatillas si quedan con el vestido –dijo Rin, Miku sonrió.-

Si, me sorprende que Meiko haya tenido razón –dijo burlonamente.-

Oye yo siempre tengo razón –dijo Meiko orgullosamente.-

Si claro y Santa Claus existe –dijo Irónicamente Luka.-

¡Claro que existe! –se metió Gumi, todas le miraron anonadas, pero luego salieron de su trance, debían de concentrase en los zapatos.-

Paso otra hora, tal y como lo dijo Kaito, y apenas nuestras Vocaloids salían de la tienda de zapatos. Miku al final si había comprado las zapatillas de cristal, aunque sabía que después de su boda, jamás se las volvería a poner. La demás llevaban zapatillas blancas, habían estado peleando por el color de las zapatillas por más de media hora, hasta que Miku puso un alto y ella misma eligio el color, claro que de diseño diferente, Meiko cargaba todo, que era poco comparado con otras veces, cuando los chicos iban con ellas, aun así pesaba mucho (pues era una pequeña montañita de bolsas).

Las chicas, pensando que los chicos ya no estarían en el restaurante, se fueron directamente a casa, sin siquiera llamarles para verificarlo. Inmediatamente cuando llegaron, cada una se fue a su respectiva habitación, olvidándose de los chicos, que aun seguían en el restaurante.

Miku suspiro mientras se acostaba en su cama, había sido un día agotador, tenia hambre, por lo que decidió descansar un poco y después, pedirle a Meiko que el cocinara algo.

En ese momento suena su celular, Miku contesta, aun acostada en su cama.

¿Quién habla? –Pregunto Miku con el celular pegado al oído.-

¡¿MIKU HATSUNE COMO ESTA ESO DE QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADA? –grito alguien desde la otra línea, Miku tuvo que despegarse el celular del oído por el grito, y reconoció la voz de su hermano, Mikuo Hatsune.- ¡EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO VOY A MATAR A LEN KAGAMINE! –grito Mikou, con notable enfado en su voz, Miku se sento rápidamente en la cama.-

¡Espera Mikuo-nii! –grito pero ya habían colgado,y se temió lo peor, ¿Qué estupidez haría su hermano?.-

* * *

Mientras tanto el en restaurante...

Creo que no llegaran –dijo Len aburrido, con notable enfado en la cara.-

No, hay que esperarlas un poco mas, de aseguro ahorita llegan –dijo Gakupo, Len suspiro.-

Eso espero…–dijo Kaito.-

**Continuara.**

**Y bien ¿Cómo quedo?**

**Perdón por la tardanza, lo iba a subir mas temprano, pero hubo un problemita y no lo pude subir, pero bien dicen, tarde pero seguro xD, esta vez me incluí en la historia y me describí físicamente :D**

**Tranquilas, el Lemon se viene mas adelante, y de 2 parejas, wuajajajaja las hare sufrir un poco, pero tendrán su compensación, subiré 2 capítulos de PURO lemon :D claro, obviamente 2 parejas.**

**Tenia dudas sobre si continuarlo o no, ya que no se mucho del embarazo, pero me anime a preguntarle mis dudas a mi mama, y tuve la charla mas incomoda de mi vida ._. al menos ya no tengo dudas y puedo explicar con mas detalle el embarazo :D**

**Intentare subir los capítulos cada sábados, y el lunes y martes subiré capítulos, ya que no tengo clases :D**

**Nos leemos el Lunes :D, y cuídense no como mi amiga Vania, que tiene la voz del "Padrino" (apodo que le puso otra amiga llamada Alina) XD Tengo miedo, estoy solita en mi casa D: el coco me va a comer~~!**

**¿Comentarios n.n?**


	3. La boda, parte 1

**Vocaloid no me pertenece ToT**

**Hola chicos ñ.ñ ¡he vuelto!, perdón por la tardanza, pero han pasado tantas cosas en esta semana que me han mantenido ocupada y hasta ahorita me ha dado tiempo de escribir, aparte no tengo mucha imaginación… pero bueno eso es otro tema, muchas gracias por los comentarios n.n**

**Sin mas dejo el tercer capi C:**

**Capitulo 3: La boda, Parte 1**

Miku suspiro, alfin había algo de paz en la casa vocaloid, pues desde que recibió la llamada de su hermano Mikuo para decirle que iba a matar a su prometido y padre de su hijo o hija, no había tenido tranquilidad ni paz. Y ya se le notaba un poquito más la pancita.

Primero tuvo que disculparse con Len, Gakupo y Kaito por dejarlos plantados, después de hablar con Len y avisarle que Mikuo venia en camino para probablemente matarlo, Len entro en pánico a tal grado de querer escaparse a México.

Después de convencer a Len que escaparse a México no era la mejor solución, contrato a un guardaespaldas personal para Len, aun así no sirvió de nada, el guardaespaldas fue vencido por Mikuo y pasó lo inevitable… ahora Len tenía un ojo morado y le faltaba un diente… ¿Desde cuándo Mikuo se había hecho tan fuerte?

Y los problemas no acababan, después de curar las heridas de Len, Mikuo no se despejaba de ella para nada y Len por miedo, tuvo que irse a dormir a un hotel varias noches.

Después de que logro que Mikuo le diera algo de privacidad, tuvo que ir a la estación de policías a sacar a Meiko, Kaito, Neru, Luka y Gakupo de la cárcel.

¿Qué habían hecho?

Meiko se había acabado todo el saske de un restaurante, y Kaito la acompaño comiéndose todo el helado que había ahí, claro que también tomo una que otra copita. Después de eso se escabulleron por el pasillo y llegaron hasta el baño, y ahí, escaparon por la ventana para no tener que pagar la cuenta. Varios suceso extraños pasaron hasta que sin saber como terminaron semi-desnudos atrás de un arbusto del parque público, un policía que los andaba buscando para obligarlos a pagar la cuenta, los atrapo en "Plena movida", y así fue como ellos terminaron arrestados, claro que ellos no se acuerdan del suceso.

Neru había peleado con una señora en una rebaja de ropa, y a saber como Luka termino involucrada en esto, suerte que un policía llego y no paso a mayores, aunque pobre policía, las chicas se desquitaron con él, por eso terminaron arrestadas con 72 horas de servicio comunitario por agredir a un policía.

Gakupo, sabrá dios por que termino ahí.

De Gumi y Rin no se sabía nada.

Y así fue como paso el mes Miku, con problema, problemas y más problemas.

Hasta Hoy.

Hoy era el día más importante de su vida, algo que recordaría para siempre.

_Hoy era el día de su boda._

La puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a Rin y Gumi, quienes estaban vestidas con ropa de playa.

Miku frunció el seño, ¿En donde se habían metido esas 2 durante todo el mes?

Oigan ustedes 2 ¿En donde se metieron? Nos tenían muy preocupados a to… -Miku ni pudo terminar de regañarlas por que Gumi y Rin se le fueron encima, empezando a tratar de quitarle la ropa.-

Miku toda sonrojada de un golpe las mando a volar contra la pared.

¡¿ P-Pero qué les pasa a ustedes 2? –Pregunto Miku sonrojada, con el seño fruncido, Gumi y Rin le miraron con lagrimitas en los ojos.-

Pero qué mala eres Miku-nee, nosotras intentábamos ayudarte a cambiar para tu boda –dijo Rin con lagrimitas en los ojos, a Miku se le hincho una venita al estilo anime.-

¡ESO YO PUEDO HACERLO SOLA! –Dijo Miku pegándoles un coscorrón, Gumi y Rin se sobaron la cabeza aun con lagrimitas en los ojos.-

Pero Miku nosotras solo queríamos ayudar –dijo Gumi con una carita de perrito abandonado, Miku suspiro.-

Si, si gracias, supongo que pueden ayudar, mientras no … -Gumi y Rin no dejaron de nuevo que Miku dejara de hablar, ya la había desnudado completamente y llevado al baño para tomar una ducha.-

2 horas después

Miku estaba casi lista, estaba un poco maquillada, su cabello sujetado por un moño (estilo tenten), el vestido le llagaba un poco arriba de los pies, con la crinolina, los guantes que le llegaban hasta los hombros, aretes y un collar, casi todo listo, pero, faltaban los zapatos, y es que uno se había perdido.

Rin y Gumi lo buscaban, ya vestidas con los vestidos correspondientes a las damas de honor, que consistía en un vestido color aqua-marina, que llegaba a las rodillas, junto con unas zapatillas blancas. La 2 llevaban el cabello suelto adornado por un moño.

Sigan buscando seguro que por ahí esta –dijo Miku sentada en una silla, viendo como Gumi y Rin buscaban el zapato desaparecido.-

Mientras tanto en la iglesia.

¿Por qué se tardan tanto? –pregunto una chica cabello castaño ondulado, el cual estaba peinado por una coleta, ella vestía un hermoso vestido color verde-aqua, junto con unas zapatillas blancas, Marce, ese era su nombre.-

La chica que estaba a su lado negó con la cabeza, diciendo que no sabía el motivo. Esta chica era alta, aperlada de pelo café oscuro que le llegaba hasta la cadera, y sus ojos eran color café, ella vestía un vestido color negro, junto con unas zapatillas del mismo color, su nombre era Natty, ella y Marce eran las madrinas de boda.

No se pero esperemos que no se tarden mucho –dijo otra chica entrando a la conversación esta era alta de tez blanca y cabello rubio, este era tan largo que le llegaba al tobillo, lo que mas llamaba a atención de ella es que un ojo lo tenía verde y el otro azul, vestía un vestido azul con muchos listones verdes, el vestido tenía mucho vuelo, también tenía un moño azul en el pecho, su nombre era Rave.-

Conociendo a Miku-chan se va a tardar mucho –dijo una chica entre risas, esta tenía el cabello café, suelto con un moño con el de bombón de las chicas súper poderosas , un poco más pequeño, sus ojos eran cafes y vestía un vestido blanco con moños cafes, sus zapatillas eran cafes, su nombre era Ángela, de cariño le dicen Lala.-

Vamos Lala-chan leí en internet que es una tradición que las novias lleguen tarde –dijo Zuleyma vestida con un vestido azul, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, su cabello estaba peinado por 2 coletas y sus zapatos eran azules con un corazón del mismo color en el centro.-

Deberías de dejar de leer tantas cosas en internet –dijeron todas a la vez, Zuleyma les saco la lengua.-

Es mejor que leer libros, o preguntarle a mí mama, esas pláticas trauman –dijo Zuleyma temblando un poco, todas asintieron dándole la razón, en verdad esas pláticas traumaban, pero no como las pláticas de Meiko.-

Len esperaba impacientemente en la entrada de la iglesia, esperando que Miku llegara pronto.

Len traía un smoking negro con una corbata amarilla, zapatos negros y el peinado lo llevaba como siempre.

Mikuo no dejaba de ver amenazador mente a Len, si las miradas mataran, Len ya estuviera muerto desde hace rato, todos los Vocaloid hombre estaban vestidos igual, solo cambiaban el color de la corbata. A su lado estaba Kaito, trataba de calmarlo, un poco sonrojado, pues desde hace rato no dejaba de ver a Meiko, quien estaba vestida con un vestido aqua-marina con un gran escote y le llegaba menos de la rodilla, su cabello suelto, como siempre.

Neru estaba recargada en una pared, enviando mensajes de texto de su celular, a diferencia del vestido de Meiko, este no era muy revelador, estaba peinada con su típica coleta de lado.

A su lado, Luka y Gakupo platicaban alegremente, Gakupo algo sonrojado pues el vestido de Luka era igual de revelador que el de Meiko, Luka traía el pelo suelto, como siempre.

Un relajo total en la iglesia, esperando todos a la novia, quien aun no encontraba su zapato.

Con Miku, Rin y Gumi

¿AUN NO LO ENCUENTRAN? –dijo Miku al borde de la desesperación, pues desde hace rato buscaban y aun no hallaban pistas del mendigo zapato, simplemente se esfumo.-

No aun no –dijo Gumi suspirando.-

Ya buscamos por toda la casa y no encontramos nada –dijo Rin viendo el rejero de cosas que hicieron por buscar el zapato.-

Y si desapareció por que una niña con poderes mágicos viajo a otra dimensión para tener una aventura con ese zapato puesto –dijo Gumi sorprendiendo a Rin y Miku, estas suspiraron.-

Gumi ya debes de dejar de ver el canal para niños –dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo.-

¡NUNCA! –dijo Gumi corriendo asía la sala para abrazar el televisor.-

En eso Gumi ve arriba de la televisión el zapato que buscaban.

¡CHICAS LO ENCONTRE! –grito Gumi feliz, las chicas fueron a donde ella, y sorprendieron, en ese lugar ya habían buscado antes y no estaba.-

Oye que no en ese lugar nos fijamos y no había nada… - dijo Rin en eso se escucho como una puerta se cerraba de portón, las chicas asustadas esperaron que Miku se pusiera el zapato y salieron corriendo a toda prisa.-

En la iglesia.

Len, Natty y Marce trataban de convencer al padre de que les diera un poco mas de tiempo, pues Miku ya se estaba tardando y el padre tenia otros compromisos.

15 minutos mas –dijo el padre.- ni no llega en 15 minutos mas se cancela la boda

Todos suspiraron de alivio, solo esperaban que Miku llegase a tiempo.

El tiempo paso lentamente, y los minutos se hacían horas, estaban a punto de cumplirse los 15 minutos, cuando Miku corriendo con Gumi y Rin llegaron.

¡Bien llegaron! Todos a sus posiciones –grito Meiko, he inmediatamente Len se fue al altar, las madrinas Marce y Natty se pusieron a su lado, las damas de honor junto Rave, Lala y Zuleyma se sentaron en la primeras filas, Mikuo se quedo en la entrada, para guiar hasta Miku al altar.-

Miku sonrió y tomo el brazo de su hermano, la música comenzó a sonar, todos los invitados estaban puestos de pie para recibir a la novia. Mikuo guio a Miku hasta el altar y una vez ahí fulmino a Len con la mirada y le dio un beso en la cabeza a su hermanita, y así se fue a sentar con Kaito y Gakupo, no sin antes volver a fulminar a Len con la mirada.

Len sonrió nervioso antes las miradas de Mikuo, tomo la mano de Miku y quedaron frente a frente.

Bien hermanos míos vamos a comenzar la ceremonia –empezó a decir el padre.-

**Continuara…**

**Lamento la demora, es que en serio eh estado un poquitín ocupada, aparte hoy es mi cumpleaños 10 de mayo! Cumplo 13 añitos :D por esa misma razón deje todo a un lado y me puse a escribir el capi, este se dividirá en 2 partes, aver si pongo Lemon n.n**

**Nos leemos en la próxima.**

**Saludos :D**


	4. Especial Dia de las Madres

**Hola chicos n.n Zuleyma Mizu reportándose continuando esta historia!**

**Esto es como un especial por el día de las madres, es corto pero espero que les guste :D **

**Especial Día de la Madres**

Miku caminaba por las calles de la cuidad, vestida con un vestido para embarazadas color rosa, con 3 meses su pancita ya se notaba mucho. Su boda acababa de ser ayer y se supone que debería de estar en su luna de miel, pero todos habían insistido en que pasaran el día de las madres en Japón y se fueran al día siguiente, claro que Miku iba a decir que no, puesto que quería estar a solas con Len para tener un poco de "intimidad" entre ellos 2, pero los Vocaloids pusieron una cara de perrito abandonado y claro, esta vez no se pudo negar. Pero la casa vocaloid estaba hecha un desmadre por la borrachera que todos se pegaron a noche, lo último que recuerda Miku antes de irse a dormir fue ver a Rave cantar con Meiko una canción, las 2 ya muy borrachas, una Zule tratando de evitar la tentación de tomarse una copita que Lala le estaba ofreciendo, Marce y Natty uniéndoseles a Rave y Meiko ahora las 2 cantando con ellas y bailando, su esposo tomando fotos junto con Gakupo, Luka y Neru tiradas en un rincón dormidas, Rin y su hermano besuqueándose, y eso fue lo último que vio antes de irse a dormir, un completo relajo.

Siguió caminando por las calles de la cuidad hasta llegar al parque público, y se sentó en una banca que estaba por ahí, pues sus piernas le pedían descanso, estar embarazaba cansaba mucho.

Miku se quedo viendo el paisaje por un rato, y es que había muchas cosas por el día de las madres, adornos, espectáculos etc., pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención.-

Feliz día mami te amo –Miku vio como un niño de al parecer 5 años le entregaba a su mama una rosa roja, mientras la mama sonreía tomaba la rosa y besaba al niño en la mejilla, para después cargarlo en brazos, el niño reía feliz.-

Miku quedo conmovida con esa escena, preguntándose, ¿Qué se sentirá ser mama?, ¿será ella una buena madre? Esas y más dudas pasaron por su cabeza.

Miku siguió pensando eso en un rato más, hasta que sintió un leve dolor en el vientre, lo que hiso apretarlo un poco. Unos segundos después el dolor seso, y Miku se preguntaba, ¿Qué había sido eso?

_Una patada _

Fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, en verdad ¿había sido una patada? Miku se emociono y se puso muy feliz ¡había sido una patada! Estaba segura, y como por arte de magia sus dudas desaparecieron, y ahora solo pensaba en una cosa…

_Bebe, sal pronto, tu mami quiere conocerte… -pensó Miku con una tierna sonrisa, tocando su vientre.-_

Después de eso, nuestra querida Vocaloid se fue a casa lo más pronto posible, para contarle a su esposo lo sucedido, y estaba segura de que él también se iba a poner muy feliz.

Cuando por fin llego, apenas iba a abrir la puerta de la entrada cuando escucho un grito, ¿Qué diablos pasaba?, en fin, ya lo descubriría mas tarde.

Abrió la puerta y entro, pudo ver como estaba todo ya normal, todos veían la televisión normalmente, aunque faltaban Kaito y Meiko, pero prefirió no preguntar.

Len cariño, te tengo que decir algo –Miku dirigiéndose asía Len, aun emocionada, todos le miraron con curiosidad, esperando a que dijera lo que le tenía que decir, a Miku se le hincho una venita al estilo anime.- a solas –dicho esto todos los Vocaloids se retiran de ahí, por miedo a una Miku enfadada, Miku sonrió al ver que le tenían miedo, así era mas fácil controlarlos.-

Dime Miku –dijo Len con curiosidad, Miku sonrió tiernamente y le explico todo lo que sucedió en el parque.-

**(Aquí empieza el Lemon, lea bajo su propio riesgo :D)**

Después de que Miku le terminara de contar el suceso Len la abrazo con alegría, Miku solo sonrió. Len beso tiernamente a Miku, y esta correspondió, poco a poco el beso se iso mas apasionado, Miku gimió al sentir como Len le empezaba a tocar un pecho, subieron las escaleras aun dándose beso mas apasionados, hasta llegar a la habitación de Miku (la cual estaba al lado de la de Meiko), una vez ahí, Miku empujo suavemente a Len a la cama, después se puso encima de el y siguió besándolo mientras le desabrochonaba su camisa, y Len hacia igual, una vez desabrochonaba la camisa de Len, Miku comenzó a darle besos por todos su pecho, y haci bajo hasta llegar a sus pantalones, y los desabrocho rápidamente, dejando descubierto el miembro de Len, el cual empezó a lamerlo rápidamente, Len gemía sin parar, mientras sujetaba la cabeza de Miku para indicarla si ir mas rápido o mas lento, Miku seguía lamiendo el miembro de Len rápido, esperando que Len se corriese ya, pues hace mucho que no estaba a solas con su ahora marido. Finalmente Len se corrió en la boca de Miku y Miku se trago la esencia de Len, disfrutando el sabor que tanto había extrañado.

Len le quito rápidamente el vestido a Miku y abajo sus bragas, después la puso en posición de 4, estuvo a punto de entrar en ella pero se detuvo.

Oye Miku… ¿esto no le hace daño al bebe? –pregunto Len un poco indeciso si hacerlo o no, Miku sonrió tiernamente y dijo.-

Claro que no, ¿crees que yo permitiría alguien le hiciera daño a mi bebe? –Dijo Miku tiernamente, Len sonrió y entro a ella con lentitud, ganando un gemido de Miku.-

Empezó a penetrarla suavemente, aun con miedo de hacerle daño al bebe, Miku sonrió ante el tierno gesto de su esposo.

Nada le va a pasar al bebe, te lo aseguro –dijo Miku sonriendo, le ya con más confianza empezó a penetrarla mas rápido, los 2 gemían al compas.-

Las embestidas se fueron haciendo mas rápidas, Len comenzó a chupar y masajear los pechos de Miku, y esta solo gemía ante el acto. Los 2 se fundieron en un beso de lujuria, sus lenguas bailaban en la boca de cada uno, cuando se separaron del el beso, un hilo de saliva salió de estas. El clímax estaba a punto de llegar a ellos, finalmente en una embestida Miku y Len se corrieron juntos, mesclando sus esencias, gritando de placer, después de eso los 2 cayeron rendidos en la cama, agotados, jadeando un poco.

**(Buuuuu aquí termina el Lemon, no soy muy buena escribiéndolo D:)**

Se volvieron a dar otro beso, pero esta vez fue un beso tierno.

Te había extrañado –dijo Miku jadeando un poco.-

Y yo ati, no sabes lo feliz que me puse cuando me contaste el suceso del parque –dijo Len sonriendo tiernamente, Miku también sonrió.-

En eso se escucha un gemido proveniente de la otra habitación, y Miku supo en donde estaban Meiko y Kaito y que estaban haciendo exactamente.

Por cierto –Len tomo sus pantalones y de la bolsa de este saco un collar en forma de corazón.- Feliz día, futura mama –Miku tomo el collar en sus manos, sonriendo, ya no podía esperar para conocer a su bebe, y se preguntaba como seria exactamente…-

Y así pasó otro día en la casa Vocaloid, y de nuevo la paz volvió.

**Bien yo aquí de nuevo con mi tarde pero seguro ._.**

**No se si el lemon me quedo muy bien, es que aun no soy muy buena en eso, me inspire en un capitulo del manga llamado Akisora, así que no se como me quedo :D por fis dijanme como me quedo en los comentarios, espero que les haiga gustado el especial, no tengo mucha imaginación y es lo primero que me vino a la mente, en el próximo capi otro especial titulado "¿¡Con quien me acosté! " Meiko x Kaito así que espérenlo :D**

**Nos leemos en la próxima n.n~~**

**Saludos C:~~**


End file.
